


30

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot has a big birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	30

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after many glasses of champagne after celebrating my own 30th birthday as I felt like writing something.

Margot smiled at Alana over her freshly-filled champagne glass. It was her 30th birthday party and she was having a blast. Not only was she surrounded by friends and loved ones, it was the first year her celebrations had been free of Mason's twisted machinations.

She'd always held her liquor well. No matter how many times her glass was refilled Margot retained a sense of calm clarity.

The same could not be said of Alana. Her gorgeous girlfriend had already planted herself on a chair after, despite the cane, being so unsteady on her feet she had nearly face-planted the floor.

Currently Alana was holding court with the two more progressive friends of Margot's parents, awing them with stories of her time at the academy. Margot drew a sharp breath, admiring her girlfriend's poise, hair carefully draped over one shoulder, cocktail dress clinging immaculately to her curves.

"Excuse me" Margot said to her present company, gracing them with air kisses as she began to circulate the gathering towards Alana.

When she reached her, Alana had just finished her drink, cheeks rosy with inebriation. Despite her state she instantly saw the desire in Margot's eyes.

Gently, Margot offered a hand to help Alana to her feet, making sure she had hold of her cane.

Alana expected Margot would lead them to some empty wing of the mansion and ravish her there; she had always been discreet about their relationship because of the conservative political leanings of Margot's family.

To Alana's surprise, Margot swung her deftly into an embrace, cupping Alana's jaw as she kissed her girlfriend deeply and unambiguously.

Alana moaned against her mouth, somehow turned on even more by Margot's public display of affection.

Margot wanted to show her gathered friends how much she cared for Alana, but it was also an act of possession. Only she could touch Alana this way and she wanted to make it clear that Alana belonged to her and her alone.

After the kiss broke the room was filled with a stunned silence. Margot looked around the room, eyeballing every person present. "That's right, she's with me, any problems, you can take your homophobic asses elsewhere and Verger Meats will find someone else to do business with."

Alana was still holding Margot's hand and blushed beetroot at her words. She was so proud of the woman Margot had become in just 30 short years, but she was entirely unused to such blatant displays of affection. "I'd like to propose a toast" she said, leaning on Margot as she raised her glass "To the most resilient, beautiful and amazing woman I know, Ms Margot Verger" she raised her glass.

This time it was Margot's turn to blush. She'd never let a woman as close to her as Alana, assuming they were interested in fame rather than genuine affection. It touched her that a woman as smart and savvy as Alana saw something in her, a glorified, spoiled rich brat.

"To Margot Verger" the room toasted and drank.

Spontaneously, Margot dived at Alana's lips for another kiss which grew desperate within moments. Alas there was no escape for them to ravish each other, but being open about their relationship among Margot's peers more than made up for it. There were even a few whoops from the crowd.

When they came up for air, Alana cupped Margot's cheek. "Marry me, Margot" she said simply.

Margot beamed, lacing her fingers with Alana's "It would be an honor" she kissed Alana briefly "This has been the best


End file.
